The Truth Untold
by Clarz
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya ketika kita tidak tahu yang sebenarnya namun semua orang sudah tahu itu ? Seperti jentikan jari, waktu berjalan secepat kilat, menjatuhkan semuanya ke dasar, dengan rasa penuh keputusaasaan. Di sini, kita akan menemukan betapa hancurnya seseorang, betapa setianya orang itu, betapa kuatnya ikatan pesaudaraan, dan betapa adilnya Tuhan menentukan jalan seseorang.
1. Prolog

**The Truth Untold**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING**

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

**Prolog**

.

.

.

Sebagian besar orang di dunia ini terlahir sempurna baik jasmani dan rohani, namun kehendak Tuhanlah yang menentukan kesempurnaan itu. Aku termasuk yang beruntung, terlahir sempurna secara jasmani dan rohani, juga dengan keluargaku. Keluarga yang lengkap. Keuangan yang tidak buruk. Tempat tinggal yang nyaman dan aman. Juga dengan cinta yang kudapatkan, Park Chanyeol.

Namun semua hilang. Kupikir aku sempurna. Aku sudah bahagia seperti ini. Aku sudah memiliki hidup yang aku impikan. Kupikir Tuhan sangat menyayangiku. Kupikir semuanya menyayangiku. Tapi, semua bohong. Tak ada yang sempurna. Aku menjadi beban bagi mereka. Aku bukan sosok yang sempurna lagi, seperti kata mereka dulu.

Mereka berbohong. Mereka tidak memberitahuku sebenarnya. Mereka tidak memberikan fakta, kebenaran yang kuinginkan.

Aku hanyalah bencana bagi mereka. Bagi orang tuaku. Bagi kakakku, Junmyeon hyung. Bagi cintaku, Park Chanyeol. Aku ini rusak. Tuhan tidak mencintaiku. Ia memberiku hal yang membuatku menderita. Aku marah, kesal, dongkol dengan semua ini. Kupikir aku telah menjadikan diriku sempurna, yang paling terbaik.

Semua kata-kata manis hilang, tergantikan dengan ucapan-ucapan penuh rasa iba. Aku tidak memerlukan ucapan rasa kasihan mereka, rasa iba mereka. Aku tidak cukup baik untuk mereka. Aku hanyalah barang rusak. Aku putus asa. Dimana kuasa Tuhan yang Agung ? Dimana keajaiban ? Aku butuh cahaya-Nya. Aku hanya sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

INI TIDAK ADIL UNTUKKU !

Apa aku lebih baik mati saja ?

"_We already lost our time, wealth, beloved people, our trust to the God, everything... We don't need your pity, we just need your love. We need the truth that can make us hoping, but it just make us more hopeless. We are meaningless... That's what we are." -Patients who are already desperate._

* * *

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Ketemu nih di FF terbaru w...

Ini ficlet yakkk

Jadi selingan aja...

Selamat menikmati ~

Hehe...

Don't forget to fav+follow+review...

Love U All

Babai...


	2. Chapter 1

**The Truth Untold**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING**

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**Another Painful Day**

.

.

.

_Day 435_

_4 April 2019, 08.10 KST_

_Hari menyakitkan lagi dan lagi… Sampai-sampai aku sudah tidak bias merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Hari yang penuh dengan gumaman kasihan lagi dan lagi. Bosan kudengar itu yang selalu dilantunkan terus menerus, benar kan ? Kuharap aku cepat-cepat ke atas sana. Disini rasanya seperti neraka. Apa aku memang seharusnya di neraka ? Haha… Aku pun juga tidak tahu. Bisakah aku masih berharap kepadaMu ? Kuharap mereka tidak sedih karena kehadiranku… Aku hanya merasa semakin sakit jika terus di sini. Apakah kau tidak menyayangiku, Tuhan ?_

_Aku hanya lelah di sini. Di tempat yang sama, dengan bau obat yang sama, dengan terapi yang menyakitkan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya._

_Sudah 1 tahun 2 bulan 1 minggu 3 hari 8 jam 10 menit aku disini. Apa perlu aku sertakan berapa detik aku di sini ? Haha… Ini sangat konyol bukan ? Orang-orang selalu berkata, "Biarkan waktu berlalu seperti lukamu yang akan tersembuhkan dengan sendirinya…". _

_Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi aku selalu mendapat kabar penyakitku semakin memburuk. Kemana diriMu saatku membutuhkanMu ?_

_Aku mencoba bertahan… Akankah aku tetap bias bertahan seperti ini ?_

_Aku tidak tahu, Tuhan…_

_Bagaimana denganMu ?_

Baekhyun menutup buku tulisnya dan meletakkannya lagi di dalam laci coklat mungil itu. Ia merasa hampa, merasa tersingkirkan, merasa tidak dicintai lagi. Ia menatap jendela kamar rawat VIP yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ini. Ia rindu dengan sinar matahari di luar, rindu dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran, rindu dengan suasana musim semi yang indah itu, rindu dengan pelukan hangat orang tuanya, rindu dengan ciuman mesra tunangannya, rindu segalanya.

Ia menatap tangannya yang sudah tidak selentik dulu, lebih kurus dan terlihat menyeramkn baginya. Ia berusaha tidak menangis tapi lagi-lagi ia menangis. Jujur, ia lelah. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Tangan mungilnya itu mengusap air matanya yang berjatuhan dipipinya.

_Kreet_

"Makan dulu, Baek… Aigoo mengapa kau menangis ? Kau terlihat tidak manis lagi sayangku…" ucap Junmyeon yang menghampiri adiknya sambil memeluknya.

Selama ini, hanya Junmyeon yang merelakan pekerjaannya sebagai CEO di perusahaannya, memberikan jabatan itu ke tangan kanannya, Wu Yifan. Ia selalu menemani Baekhyun, melewati hari-hari yang terasa begitu berat untuk Baekhyun. Siapa bilang jika hari-hari itu hanya terasa berat bagi Baekhyun ?

Dirinya merasa lebih berat karena ia merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena tidak menjaga adik mungilnya dengan baik. Ia adalah orang terakhir yang mengetahui adiknya mempunyai penyakit. Meningitis, penyakit radang selaput otak. Penyakit yang langka terjadi, namun dapat merenggut nyawa seseorang. Seseorang itu mungkin saja Baekhyun.

Dirinya amatlah terpukul. Semua orang terpukul.

Bagaimana adiknya itu tetap tersenyum walaupun senyuman itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka ?

Ia harus setegar adiknya, tidak… Ia harus lebih tegar daripada adiknya. Semua ini harus terjadi, karena inilah takdir adiknya. Kadang ia ingin sekali berteriak, bahwa ini tidak adil untuk adik kecilnya. Bukankah ini terlalu berat untuknya ? Pekerjaan yang cermelang, keluarga yang harmonis, pasangan yang selalu mendukung keputusan adiknya, hancur seketika ketika Tuhan memberikan bencana ini.

Namun, ia tersadar. Mungkin Tuhan akan memberikan hikmat di balik ini. Mungkin ia hanya harus bersabar. Bersabar untuk adik kecilnya. Bersabar ketika adiknya akan tersenyum lagi.

Ia harus menunggu…

Junmyeon melepas pelukannya dan mengusap mata sipit itu dengan penuh perhatian. Junmyeon menebar senyum tulus dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang mulus tanpa rambut itu.

"Hei, tidak ingatkah kau ? Janganlah menangis… Aku akan selalu di sini… Mungkin Tuhan telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang indah. Kita hanya perlu menunggu. Mungkin ini terdengar remeh bagimu, sebab aku tidak mengalaminya, tetapi tidak salah kan jika kita mencoba ? Jangan buang air matamu percuma… Aku tahu ini melelahkan dan menjengkelkan… Tetapi bisakah kau sabar menunggu seperti diriku yang menunggu setiap detiknya untuk melihat senyum dan tawamu lagi ? Bukan tangismu yang selalu mengiringi siang dan malamku… Hyung janji setelah ini, kau sarapan dan kita jalan-jalan di luar. Melihat bunga sakura yang sudah mekar… Ayo sarapan… dan senyum…" ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum lalu meraih sarapan Baekhyun dan menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Beruntunglah ia memiliki Junmyeon, ia seperti mempunyai malaikat pelindung. Selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk tetap sabar, tidak menyalahkan yang di atas sana, memberikan senyuman, memberikan motivasi untukku tetap hidup dan bahagia…

'Aku harus bahagia untuk hyung, karena mungkin besok aku tidak akan membuka mataku lagi untuknya.'. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil melihat Junmyeon yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan makannya.

* * *

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Hope u all like it... /*bow*/

BTW aku bikinnya ficlet yak :V

Hehe... Coba-coba bikin yang pendek-pendek :V

Don't forget to fav+follow this story, ok ?

Happy Cotton Day :3

Babai ~


	3. Chapter 2

**The Truth Untold**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING**

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Are You Still With Me ?**

.

.

.

_Day 500_

_8 Juni 2019, 01.55 KST_

_Wah, sudah 500 hari aku berada di sini, di ruangan yang sama, dengan kasur yang sama, dengan makanan yang sama, dengan dokter yang sama, dengan kesehatan yang sama buruknya. Bulan ini, sudah musim panas. Liburan telah tiba. Rumah sakit semakin ramai, namun tidak untuk ruanganku. Yang ku temui hanyalah orang tuaku, teman-temanku, orang tua tunanganku, tetapi tidak dengan tunanganku, Park Chanyeol._

_Aku menunggumu, Yeol._

_Aku menunggumu setiap hari._

_Aku menunggumu setiap minggu._

_Aku menunggumu setiap bulan._

_Namun, kau tidak menampakkan batang hidungmu. _

_Bukankah ini terasa semakin menyakitkan, sayang ?_

_Aku menunggumu pada musim semi, pada hari ulang tahunku, pada hari ulang tahun Junmyeon hyung, tapi dia tidak datang. Orang tuamu mengatakan bahwa kau masih sibuk karena proyek-proyek pembangunan yang menuntutmu untuk cepat menyelesaikannya. Yah, kupikir kau akan menyelesaikannya untuk musim panas bukan ?_

_Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan tempat yang kau pilih, rancangan yang kau pilih, ah kau selalu mengambil rancangan villa pinggir pantaiku. Tak terasa sudah lama sekali aku tidak memegang pensil, penghapus, pengaris, blue print, segalanya. Kurindu kantorku yang berantakan, kurindu omelanmu karena kondisi kantorku, kurindu kau yang membantuku membersihkannya, kurindu kau yang akan menghampiriku saat jam pulang, menciumku dan menggandeng tanganku menuju rumahku._

_Kurindu segala tentang dirimu._

_Jangan membuatku ragu._

_Jangan buat diriku meragukan kesetiaanmu._

_Jadi, apakah kau masih bersamaku, sayang ? _

_Jika ya, masihkah kau menungguku ?_

_Jika ya, masihkah kau mencintaiku ?_

_Namun,_

_Jika hatimu berkata lain, jangan katakan maaf untukku._

_Sebab aku sudah memaafkanmu dari jauh hari._

_Aku mencintaimu._

Baekhyun meletakkan pensilnya dan menatap kakaknya yang sudah tertidur di sofa dengan selimut tipis. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kepada kakaknya dan bergumam,

"Apakah ia masih bersamaku, hyung ?".

Baekhyun mengusap lembaran kertas itu sambil menahan isakannya.

"Kuharap kau masih bersamaku, Yeol.".

Air matanya yang tak terbendung oleh pelupuk matanya jatuh mengenai lembaran kertas itu. Tetesan air mata itu benar-benar membasahi lembaran itu. Baekhyun menangis bukan karena sakit, bukan karena keadaannya, namun karena keraguannya dan rindunya kepada pria tinggi itu.

Baekhyun hanya lelah menunggu, namun ia harus tetap menunggu..

Menunggu kemana takdir yang ia miliki bermuara.

Menunggu saat dimana ia tidak akan menangis, entah karena ia sembuh atau ia tidak berada di dunia ini lagi.

.

.

.

_Park Constructions_

_02.45 KST_

Semua ruangan di gedung itu gelap namun hanya 1 ruangan yang masih terang. Suara hapusan dari penghapus karet yang bergesekan dengan kertas gambar, suara guratan pensil bergema di seluruh ruangan itu, suara penggaris plastik yang beradu dengan meja kerja yang terbuat dari kaca, suara deru nafas yang tenang, benar-benar mencerminkan ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Suara dentingan pensil yang di banting ke lantai kayu menandakan betapa capek dan frustasinya Chanyeol.

"Argh…" erang Chanyeol yang sudah frustasi dengan proyek yang tertelantarkan karena salah satu arsiteknya harus tinggal di rumah sakit, tunangannya, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengacak-acakkan rambutnya yang menjadi pelampiasan frustasinya berantakan bak sarang burung. Kacamata beningnya di taruh di atas meja kerjanya dan ia mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan kefrustasian.

"Tunggu aku, Baek. Tunggu aku membereskan semua klien sialan ini. Maafkan aku… Maaf karena tidak dapat datang ke rumah sakit selama ini… Ma-af-kan a-aku…" ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh sesal dan air mata menbasahi telapak tangannya.

Bukannya Chanyeol tidak ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja pekerjaan dan keluhan klien membuatnya selalu berkutat dengan pensil, penghapus, kertas-kertas designnya, komputer, dan kopi yang akan membuatnya bertahan berjam-jam. Stress dan tekanan memenuhi ruang otaknya. Belahan jiwanya yang terpisah beberapa kilometer darinya membuatnya semakin stress.

Chanyeol masih dengannya, dengan cintanya, dengan pria mungilnya, dengan Baekhyunnya.

Seberapa sakitnya Baekhyun alami, Chanyeol merasakan sakitnya juga namun dalam bentuk yang berbeda.

Seberapa ragu dan bimbang yang Baekhyun rasakan, Chanyeol juga merasakannya tetapi dalam rupa yang berbeda.

Seberapa rindunya Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol, Chanyeol juga merindukan Baekhyun dengan jumlah yang sama banyaknya.

Chanyeol tetap memilih setia kepada tunangannya yang tidak sempurna dibandingkan dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya yang lebih bugar, lebih cantik, lebih modis, lebih kaya.

Ia akan tetap meneguhkan hatinya kepada Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun yang tidak sempurna dapat menyempurnakan dirinya.

Seberapa kekurangan dan kecacatan yang Baekhyun punya tidak akan membuat Chanyeol berpaling darinya tetapi membuat Chanyeol selalu terpaku padanya.

Hanya padanya, pada Baekhyun.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana kisah ini berakhir.

Hanya Tuhan yang melihat kedua insan ini menangisi satu sama lain.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa besar cinta mereka.

Dan hanya Tuhan yang memutuskan akhir kisah mereka.

Akhir yang bahagia.

Atau

Akhir yang memilukan.

Biarkan Tuhan berpikir, cukupkah cinta mereka dan perjuangan mereka untuk akhir yang membahagiakan ?

* * *

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Akhirnya bisa update lagi ~

Gimana ? Ada yang nunggu ?

See u on next chapter ~

Babai...


	4. Chapter 3

**The Truth Untold**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING**

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Lost in A Dream**

.

.

.

Hari ke-520

_Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa melepas semua proyeknya menyerahkan ke tangan kanannya. Ia harus lepaskan segalanya untuk bisa bertemu dengan pria mungil kesayangannya, Baekhyunnya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah berpakaian kasual dan membuat dirinya setampan mungkin walaupun di bawah matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam namun itu tak menjadi masalah bagi Baekhyun, pikirnya. Ia pergi membeli bunga untuk Baekhyun, mawar merah, seperti bunga yang ia pernah berikan kepada Baekhyun setiap hari jadi mereka. Ia melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit dimana Baekhyun di rawat._

_Senyum terpatri sempurna, langkahnya tegap, hatinya berbunga-bunga, menanti hari ini, hari dimana ia akan bertemu dengan cintanya. Pintu 614, pintu kamar cintanya._

_Tangannya yang kokoh mengeser pintu itu dengan pelan._

_Senyumnya yang merekah bahagia dan matanya menyiratkan rindu yang menggunung._

_Telinga lebarnya menangkap suara ganjil. Suara tangisan yang teramat pilu._

_Hatinya mencoba untuk positif._

_Deg_

_Rangkaian bunga mawar itu terjatuh. Matanya tak mampu membendung genangan air itu. Di sana ia melihat, Baekhyunnya tertutup kain. _

"TIDAKKK !" teriak Chanyeol yang terbangun dari mimpinya dengan peluh yang membanjiri dahinya.

Nafasnya terbata-bata. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tenang. Itu hanya mimpi buruk. Ia bangkit untuk mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Chanyeol pikir ia benar-benar harus ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk cintanya. Dengan cepat ia bersiap lalu meluncur ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berpakaian tidak sama seperti mimpinya. Ia terlalu takut jika ia menggenakan baju yang sama, ia akan melihat hal yang membuat dirinya hancur. Digenggamlah sebuket bunga krisan kuning, yang Chanyeol percaya krisan kuning akan memberinya sedikit harapan.

Ia segera mengeser pintu kamar Baekhyun dan matanya melihat Baekhyun tertidur tenang dengan Junmyeon yang sedang membaca buku bersampul coklat dengan tenang.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia bersyukur masih bisa melihat Baekhyunnya.

"Halo, hyung." Sapa Chanyeol.

Junmyeon mendongak lalu terlihat jelas mata yang bengkak dan junmyeonpun tersenyum tulus.

"Senang melihatmu disini, Chanyeol. Karena dia selalu menunggumu." Ucap Junmyeon yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia segera menaruh bunga itu lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat Junmyeon.

Junmyeon kembali menatap buku coklat itu.

"Adik kecilku, dia tertidur tenang sekali. Hari ini menjadi hari ke-20 ia tidak bangun. Aku yakin dia hanya terlalu lelah. Dia memang harus istirahat, bukankah begitu Chanyeol ?" ucap Junmyeon sambil mengusap buku itu.

Mata besar Chanyeol menatap cintanya dengan teduh dan tanpa sadar ia menangis. Hatinya teramat sakit. Bukankah Tuhan terlalu menyiksa pria mungil kesayangannya ?

"Dia tertidur begitu lama karena ia tersesat di mimpinya. Bukankah begitu sayangku ?" ucap Chanyeol yang masih mengunci tatapannya kepada tubuh kurus yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Kaki panjangnya bangkit lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun lalu mencium kening itu dengan lembut.

"Cepat bangun cintaku, tidakkah kau merindukanku ?".

* * *

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Ketemu lagi nih ama aku ~

Sorry banget kalo pendek...

Tapi tenang aja...

Soalnya kemungkinan besar aku bakal fast up ~

Stay tuned and jangan lupa mampir ke FF ku yang lain ~

Babai and always love u all :3

Be happy !

-Lisa-


	5. Chapter 4

**The Truth Untold**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING**

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**I'm Waiting Only For You**

.

.

.

Hari ke-545

25 hari berlalu tanpa ada perkembangan. Semua orang terihat muram, sedih, dan mata mereka membengkak. Orang tua Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tekun mengunjungi Baekhyun dalam beberapa minggu ini. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Setiap hari, ia datang dengan berbagai macam bunga yang teramatlah indah. Setiap malam, ia menjaga Baekhyun dengan sabar. Setiap kunjungannya, Chanyeol selalu tersenyum dan selalu mengucapkan betapa besarnya ia mencintai pria mungilnya, berharap Tuhan mendengarnya.

Tiap-tiap hari ia selalu berpenampilan seceria mungkin, namun semua tahu pria tinggi itu menyimpan rasa sedihnya dengan baik. Senyumannya masih saja menampakkan rasa menyesalnya. Menyesal karena tidak bertemu muka dengan Baekhyun lebih awal.

Tiap-tiap petang, ia akan menyanyikan lagu yang menyenangkan dengan gitarnya dan ia selalu menyelesaikan nyanyiannya dengan air mata tanpa ia sadari.

Dan ketika petang menjelang malam, Chanyeol akan kembali ke rumahnya untuk membersihkan badannya dan juga membawa gitarnya atau mungkin buku cerita yang dapat ia bacakan untuk Baekhyun.

Semua orang di rumah sakit itu tahu betapa pria tinggi itu mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Pria itu hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk si mungil, hanya untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ah. Baekhyun masih tidak menunjukkan ingin bangun dari komanya." Ucap Dokter Jongdae sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu. Hari ini sudah menginjak 1 bulan di mana Baekhyun masih koma.

"Ini merupakan jangka waktu koma yang paling panjang yang pernah Baekhyun alami. Penyebab dari koma ini berbeda dari yang koma singkat yang pernah dia alami. Kami, para dokter masih tidak bisa menentukan kapan Baekhyun dapat terbangun. Bakteri di selaput otaknya sudah menyebar luas. Bisa kami perkirakan, Baekhyun sudah memasuki stadium ketiga. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah. Aku dna dokter lainnya akan berusaha untuk membangunkannya." Ucap Dokter Jongdae yang masih menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih.

Chanyeol terdiam. Mendengar setiap kata ynag keluar dari mulut dokter itu dengan hati-hati. Dari stadium kedua berpindah ke stadium ketiga, bukankah artinya Baekhyunnya semakin kesakitan ?

Tanpa pria tinggi itu sadari, air matanya terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol melempar tatapannya kepada Jongdae sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya dok. Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik. Hanya saja, Baekhyun masih ingin tidur sebentar lagi. Mungkin ia tersesat dalam mimpinya. I-iya, Baekhyun hanya tersesat dalam mim-pi-" Chanyeol tak mampu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan baik dan pertahanan dirinya terjatuh. Chanyeol menangis pilu sambil memegang dadanya seraya meremas sweaternya.

Dokter Jongdae menghampirinya dan menepuk punggung yang semula kokoh itu dengan pelan.

"Kurasa kau perlu mengistirahatkan tubuh dan juga jiwamu. Jangan menahan segalanya sendirian. Kau punya aku, Junmyeon, dan yang lain. Pulanglah, Junmyeon akan menjaganya. Jika Baekhyun bangun, aku akan meneleponmu.".

Chanyeol menhela nafasnya sambil mengusap matanya lalu melempar senyum lagi.

"Terima kasih dok." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Astaga, tidak perlu formal denganku, Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Dokter Jongdae sambil meraih bahu Chanyeol lalu menegakkan punggung Chanyeol.

Jongdae keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan pria tinggi itu dengan pria mungil yang masih betah terlelap di kasur rumah sakit itu.

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya lalu mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu.".

.

.

.

Junmyeon datang setelah di telepon Jongdae. Junmyeon kembali mengukir senyum sedihnya tetapi itu untuk Chanyeol, calon adik iparnya. Ia tahu betapa sedih dan sakit hatinya melihat adiknya terbaring lemah seperti yang Chanyeol rasakan. Bohong, jika ia berkata baik-baik saja. Ia dapat menyembunyikan rasa sedih itu tetapi masih saja terbaca dengan jelas.

Junmyeon menghampiri Baekhyun lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Senyum ia kembangkan untuk adik manisnya.

"Hai, Baekkie. Masih senang berpetualang di mimpimu ?" Ucap Junmyeon yang masih mengelus rambut adiknya.

"Tidak inginkah kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol ? Dia selalu ke sini untuk melihatmu. Bahkan ia menyanyi untukmu, membacakan cerita untukmu. Tidakkah kau rindu dengannya ? Bangunlah, ok ?" ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum miris dan diam-diam ia menyelipkan doa untuk adiknya.

"Kau harus bangun dan menjadi lebih kuat, ok ?".

Air mata Junmyeon terjatuh bersamaan dengan hujan salju di awal musim dingin yang menusuk.

* * *

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Alooo...

Lumayan fast up lah ya...

Hehe...

Semoga ada yang menunggu FF ini...

Don't forget to love+review this FF !

Be happy ~

Jangan lupa mampir ke FF aku yang lain...

Babai ~


	6. WARNING ! BUKA KALO PENASARAN

**BUKAN UPDATE ! CUMAN CURHAT ~**

Alooo…

Liburan dah tiba nih guys !

Sayangnya aku ga sempet nulis sama sekali…

_/nangis di pojokan/_

Pada akhirnya aku ga update sama sekali TT

Sorry guys…. _/bow/_

Berhubungan dengan menuju akhir tahun, aku mau publish FF oneshot nih…

_Readers : Update mulu, FF yang lain kagak diselesain -_-_

Bukan gitu guys…

Aku berusaha untuk ngeberesin semua FF yang udah aku publish di sini maupun di wattpad

Mungkin banyak dari kalian, (_halah… padahal yang baca juga ga banyak …_) ngerasa gaya penulisan aku masih kurang.

Jujur, aku masih pemula banget… Dan gaya penulisan aku tuh masih jauhhh dibandingkan yang lain…

Dan juga aku tuh orangnya ga gencar promosi, terutama di lapakku yang ada di Wattpad…

Lapakku di Wattpad tuh gersang cuy !

Hehe…

Di akhir tahun ini aku masih mau belajar perbaikin tulisan aku, gaya ceritanya, dan coba nyelesain FF aku pelan-pelan…

Lama-lama capek nyuruh pembaca _review…_

Palingan buka bentar, trus _exit page_ ~

Baca trus _exit _…

Q : _**Kamu nulis ini hanya di FFN atau di Wattpad juga ?**_

A : _**Aku nulis ceritaku di FFN ama Wattpad kok ~ Cuman aku publish pertama kali di FFN… Mampir yuk ke lapakku di Wattpad… ID : ClarlopeBaek (Promosi dlu guys ~)**_

Dah jelas yak !

Yang mau tahu sosmed aing, liat di profile aing yak ! Jangan males buat nengok profile aku dlu ~

Hehe…

Segitu dlu deh…

Happy Holiday Fellas ~

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year !

**-Lisa**


	7. Chapter 5

**The Truth Untold**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING**

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**Pathetic**

.

.

.

Hari ke-560

"_Eungh..."._

_Baekhyun mengucek-gucek matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya._

"_Dimana aku ?" ucap Baekhyun yang bangkit dari sebuah tempat tidur._

_Tampak begitu familiar, rasanya Baekhyun pernah berada di tempat ini. Suara ketukan pintu membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya._

"_Masuk." Ucap Baekhyun._

_Sebuah kepala muncul dari celah pintu kayu itu._

"_Pagi Baekhyunie ~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar._

"_Chan—" ucap Baekhyun yang terpotong oleh sebuah suara, suara yang mirip dengannya._

"_Chanyeolie !" ucap pemilik suara itu yang berlari, menerjang tubuh pria itu lalu tertawa bersama._

_Baekhyun menahan nafasnya._

"_Ini ingatanku saat pertama kali menginap di rumah Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode terkejut._

_Langkahpun Baekhyun ambil dan tempat yang ia pijak berubah menjadi tempat kerja._

_Baekhyun menutup mulutnya._

_Ruang kerja yang ia rindukan selama ini._

_Blue print yang berserakan, sisa hapusan yang mengotori lantai marmer itu, pensil kayu yang tergeletak di mejanya. Lukisan abstrak di dinding kirinya dan jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan perkotaan yang khas itu. Kursi kulit coklat dan meja kaca yang menjadi teman kerjanya._

_Suara pintu terbuka._

"_Astaga, Baekhyunie... Kau harus sering-sering membersihkan ruang kerjamu ini." Ucap pria tinggi yang masuk ke ruangannya. Di ikuti oleh siluet dirinya yang terkekeh._

"_Hehe, kan ada Chanyeolie yang membersihkan..." ucap siluet itu._

_Pria tinggi itu berbalik ke arah siluet itu dan membuat ekspresi wajah marah yang dibuat-buat dan menghampiri siluet dirinya._

"_Kau ini..." ucap pria itu lalu menggelitik perut sosok dirinya._

_Tanpa Baekhyun sadar, air mata mengalir. Hatinya sesak. Rindu yang ia timbun selama ini terasa begitu menyesakkan._

"_Tidak ~". Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat memorinya dulu._

_Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu._

"_Sialnya, aku mencintaimu, Baek." Ucap pria itu yang mengubah kelitikannya menjadi rengkuhan di pinggang sempit milik siluet itu._

"_Aku juga." Ucap Baekhyun yang bersamaan dengan siluet dirinya yang mengalungkan lengannya di leher si tinggi._

_Ciuman manis dari pria tinggi itu benar-benar melekat di pikiran Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dan tempatnya berubah lagi._

_Sekarang ia berada di kedai ramen yang sering ia kunjungi dengan Chanyeol saat kuliah dulu. Baekhyun masih mengingat jelas saat itu musim gugur yang begitu lembab._

"_Kau harusnya memakai jaketmu, Baek. Nanti kau sakit." Ucap pria tinggi itu yang melepaskan jaketnya di depan kedai itu dan memberikannya pada siluet dirinya yang mengigil itu._

"_Ck, aku kan lupa." Ucap siluet itu yang mengundang tawa Baekhyun._

_Pria tinggi itu memakaikan jaketnya dan Baekhyun masih ingat betapa panas pipinya. Kedua insan itu berjalan masuk dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Berjalan ke arah meja dekat jendela yang selalu menjadi tempat favorit dirinya. Baekhyun ingat di sini, di waktu ini, pria tinggi itu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun._

"_Kau tahu Baek, aku menyukaimu." Ucap pria tinggi bertelinga peri itu dengan polos._

_Baekhyun tertawa kecil, mengingat balasan dari dirinya._

"_Iya aku tahu." Ucap siluet dirinya dengan tenang namun rona merah di pipinya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan._

_Pria tinggi itu terdiam._

"_Lanjutkan kata-katamu bodoh." Ucap siluet dirinya yang tidak sabaran itu._

_Pria tingi itu hanya terkekeh sambil mengaruk tengkuknya._

"_Maukah kau ehem—" ucap pria itu dengan gugup._

_Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat begitu tidak romantisnya Chanyeol._

_Kaki Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghampiri meja itu namun tempatnya kembali berubah._

_Berubah menjadi ruang makan di rumahnya. Suasananya menjadi sunyi dan gelap._

"_Mengapa gelap sekali ?" ucap siluet dirinya yang mencari-cari tombol lampu._

_Tiba-tiba pria tinggi itu datang dari belakangnya lalu menutup matanya dengan dasi._

"_Yak, apa-apaan ini ?" ucap siluet itu dengan tangan yang sibuk melepaskan dasi itu._

_Baekhyun mengikuti mereka dan meja untuk candle light dinner tampak romantis. Sebuket mawar merah tergeletak di kursinya dan Baekhyun ingat saat itu._

_Saat hari anniversary mereka yang ke-3. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia mengingat dirinya yang begitu bahagia dengan kejutan yang romantis dari prianya._

"_Tada !" ucap pria tinggi itu ketika membuka dasi yang menutupi mata Baekhyun._

"_Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" ucap siluet dirinya yang terkejut._

_Pria itu hanya terkekeh lalu mengambil buket mawar itu dan menyodorkan kepada Baekhyun._

"_Happy Anniversary ke-3 sayang." Ucap pria itu._

_Buket itu di terima dengan malu-malu oleh dirinya dan ciuman hangatpun ia dapatkan._

_Baekhyun lagi-lagi menangis. Begitu banyak kenangan yang ia buat dengan Chanyeol._

_Kakinya pun menginjak langkah yang ia ambil dan latarnya pun berubah lagi._

"_Taman bermain dekat rumah dulu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan._

"_Jangan lari Baek." Ucap seseorang yang berbeda._

_Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya._

"_Junmyeon hyung..." ucapnya dengan pelan._

_Siluet dirinya yang masih kecil dengan kakaknya yang sibuk berlarian dengan lumpur yang menempel di tubuhnya dan Junmyeonpun juga kotor dengan lumpur._

_Hap !_

"_Kau sudah tertangkap dan ini sudah waktunya untuk mandi Baek." Ucap kakaknya dengan nada kemenangan._

"_Aku tidak mau mandi ~" ucap siluet dirinya yang masih kecil itu dengan nada merengek._

_Kakaknya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

"_Kau harus mandi, nanti kau bisa main robot hyung, ok ?" tawar kakaknya._

_Baekhyun kecil tampak berpikir lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat._

_Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat begitu dekat dirinya dengan Junmyeon hyung. Jika ia seandainya meninggalkan dunia, Baekhyun rasa ia tidak bisa melepaskan kenangan-kenangan itu._

_Rasanya terlalu berat._

_Kakinya melangkah lagi dan menemukan siluet dirinya yang terbaring di rumah sakit._

"_Aku mencintaimu, selalu. Kumohon bangunlah sayang." Ucap pria tinggi itu sambil mengenggam tangannya dengan erat._

_Baekhyun ingin berlari namun siluet Chanyeol pudar terganti kan dengan Junmyeon yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya._

"_Kau harus bangun dan menjadi lebih kuat, ok ?" ucap Junmyeon yang menangis dan di luar tampak turun salju._

_Baekhyun terjatuh dan tangisnya pecah._

_Apa yang sudah ia lewatkan ?_

_Mengapa semuanya menjadi menyedihkan ?_

* * *

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

**Alooo !**

I'm back !

Akhirnya bisa upload...

Sekolah online bener-bener sita waktu aku, tugas bertebaran dan aku ngebut buat edit FF aku

Kalo masih ada typo, maklumi ya... Mungkin saya sudah lelah /_nangis di pojokan/_

Hari ini aku double up loh !

Enjoy fellas !

Lop u all

Stay di rumah masing-masing aja ya...

Stay healthy and happy my fellas !

Babai !


	8. Chapter 6

**The Truth Untold**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING**

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort !**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**They're Waiting For Me  
**

.

.

.

Hari ke-560

Salju masih menghujani Seoul. Junmyeon masih setia mengenggam tangan mungil adiknya sambil membaca buku harian Baekhyun. Maniknya masih setia menelusuri setiap kata yang terbubuh di sana. Hatinya menghangat melihat deretan kata "_Junmyeonie hyung_" itu seakan adiknya bercerita kepadanya. Tak sadar genangan air mata mulai mengaburkan pandangannya. Genangan itu membuat sungai kecil di pipi tirus Junmyeon. Junmyeon menutup buku coklat itu dan mendekapnya. Mendekap buku itu seperti mendekap adik mungilnya, itu yang dirasakan Junmyeon.

_Tit...Tit...Tit..._

Bunyi alat itu seirama dengan detak jantung adiknya, begitu tenang. Adik kecilnya masih ingin tertidur, tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya ? Junmyeon tidak ingin tidur, takut melewatkan wajah tenang Baekhyun. Perlahan ia bawa tangannya ke rambut tipis Baekhyun.

Rontok. Junmyeon tersenyum sedih melihat helaian rambut Baekhyun yang terlepas itu. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum sambil menangis.

"Kumohon bertahan, Baek. Kumohon... Aku mencintaimu." gumam Junmyeon seraya mengenggam helaian itu dengan erat.

_Kring~_

Junmyeon menatap ponselnya yang berdering itu dan menghapus air matanya.

_Eomma is calling..._

"Halo, bu." Ucap Junmyeon dengan suara seraknya.

"_Kau perlu minum air yang banyak Junie. Baekhyunie pasti ingin hyungnya tetap sehat._" Ucap ibunya yang di seberang sana.

Junmyeon tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, bu. Aku hanya terlalu fokus untuk menjaga Baekkie. Aku rasa aku merindukannya, bu. Aku han-" ucap Junmyeon yang tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya.

"_Cup cup anakku sayang. Jangan biarkan Baekhyunie mendengarmu menangis. Kau ini, malah membuat adikmu merasa sedih._" Ucap ibunya yang mencoba untuk menenangkan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tertawa sedih dan kembali menghapus air matanya.

"_Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyunie, Jun-ah ?_" tanya ibunya.

"Masih sama, bu. Ia masih tersesat di mimpinya, bu." Ucap Junmyeon.

"_Baiklah. Nanti ibu dan ayah akan mengunjungi Baekhyunie dan Junie, ya... Ibu tutup teleponnya ya... Beritahu Baekhyunie bahwa kami mencintainya._" Ucap ibunya.

"Ya, bu." Ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum.

_Pip..._

Sambungan telepon itu putus. Junmyeon meletakkan ponselnya dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ibu bilang mereka mencintaimu, Baekkie. Begitupun denganku. Bangunlah adikku sayang. Hyung merindukanmu. Sangat..." Ucap Junmyeon yang menangis di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

Tanpa Junmyeon tahu, Jongdae melihat semua itu. Di balik pintu. Jongdae tidak tahan, jas putih dokternya ia tanggalkan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau harus kuat, Baekhyun. Karena semua orang menunggumu untuk bangkit." Ucap Jongdae yang menghilang di balik lorong itu.

Seandainya langit mendengar, melihat, dan merasakan semua itu.

Seandainya Tuhan tahu itu.

Seandainya.

.

.

.

_Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah siluet dirinya yang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit itu. Setiap langkah yang Baekhyun ambil rasanya begitu berat. Baekhyun dapat melihat betapa damai dirinya. Tertidur begitu tenang seperti putri tidur, seandainya di dunia nyata seperti dongeng. Jika di dongeng, Baekhyun rasa siluet itu dapat bangun dengan ciuman, Baekhyun menertawakan dirinya._

"_Naif sekali diriku ini." Gumam Baekhyun yang masih melihat siluet dirinya yang terbaring damai di sana._

_Baekhyun berbalik namun suara itu menghentikannya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, selalu."._

_Baekhyun menoleh cepat dan melihat Chanyeol yang mencium keningnya. Kakinya ia bawa untuk lari tapi ia tidak bisa._

"_CHANYEOL !". _

_Baekhyun mencoba teriak, memanggil Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk berlari tetapi tempat itu berubah lagi, menjadi ruangan putih yang tidak bersekat. Baekhyun panik, berlari tanpa arah, dan iapun terjatuh duduk kemudian menangis._

"_Ia masih tersesat di mimpinya, bu."._

"_Baekhyun masih ingin tidur sebentar lagi. Mungkin ia tersesat dalam mimpinya. I-iya, Baekhyun hanya tersesat dalam mim-pi-"__. _

"_Bangunlah adikku sayang. Hyung merindukanmu. Sangat..."._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."._

"_Cepat bangun cintaku, tidakkah kau merindukanku ?"._

_Suara-suara itu bermunculan terus menerus. Baekhyun tahu suara siapa saja itu. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menangis. Mereka benar, Baekhyun tersesat di mimpinya._

_Baekhyun harus kuat, karena mereka sudah tegar untuknya._

_Baekhyun harus bangkit, karena mereka sudah berdiri untuknya._

_Baekhyun harus bangun, karena mereka sudah menunggu untuknya._

* * *

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Jan lupa minum air yang banyak ya !

Makan sayur dan buah juga !

Istirahat yang cukup !

ama jan lupa mampir ke lapakku yang lain ~

/_sending virtual hug/_

Laf u all ~


	9. Love Message From Clarz :3

**Love Message From Clarz :3**

* * *

Alo fellas~

Maaf baru nongol disini :(

Jujur aja ngerasa bersalah bgt baru nongol setelah sekian lama :(

Long time no see fellas :( Miss u all so bad :(

Aku ga update ff dlu ya untuk beberapa hari ini, soalnya aku lagi di banned ama ortu :( Ya bukan karena aku ada masalah di akademik ato gimana, cuman ya mereka agak kurang senang kalo liat aku yang lagi nulis :')

Aku baik-baik aja kok, cuman ya mereka sedikit ga suka liat aku nulis ㅠㅠ

Ya, jadinya ff debut (Painkiller ama TTU) aku ga bakal tamat dalam waktu cepat -_- yang seperti diharapkan olehku.

Aku sempet sedih pas ke sini dan baca review kalian yang dulu. Review positif yang bikin aku semangat nulis, sayangnya aku lagi ga bisa nulis :(

Sakit aja liat aku yang ga bisa update buat kalian :(

Banyak sebenernya yang mau aku publish setelah 2 ff debut aku selesai, cuman keknya hambatannya banyak bgt :(

I'll be active but no update for a while :(

Mampir ke Wattpad aku: **ClarlopeBaek**

Aku cukup aktif disana juga

Mari kita menunggu momen yang tepat untuk update dan publish :')

Cayang kalian~

-Clarz


End file.
